


【锤基】火光之眠

by HeliusWindeast



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliusWindeast/pseuds/HeliusWindeast
Summary: ABO，双性穴，幻影通感，自渎，放置，限制高潮，舔穴，电击





	【锤基】火光之眠

 

 

“——Loki杀死了他的哥哥、邪神谋杀了光明神！”九界之中的每一个人都在奔走呼告，滴垂的眼泪渗进伊格德拉希尔的树根，连黑龙都投来怜惜的一眼。可是、可是有老妪将弗丽嘉拒之门外，她的面上含有恶毒的笑影、她的反问暗藏所有的怨怒，神后从那低矮的木门负气而出，金绿色的光芒过后Loki那低喑的笑声便在破旧的小屋中回响。

一个Loki，两个Loki，三个Loki；他们的脸上挂着一模一样的笑容，戴着一模一样的金色角盔，手中权杖的能量宝石闪烁着一模一样的蓝光，而唯有真正的那个，他的嘴唇淌血，幻术遮掩下的九个永远无法愈合的创口再次因为笑意而绽裂。他们齐齐地看向弗丽嘉离去的方向，伸手举起桌上的蜜酒碰杯，他们说：

“敬——伟大的恶作剧之神。”

他们变形成不同的形状，一条鲑鱼跃下了吉欧尔河底的渊谷、一只雄鹰飞上了鲁萨拉大殿的神堂，Loptr和Hveðrungr先后离开老妇人的小屋，只有Loki独自饮下三杯蜜酒，掌中燃起绿色的火光；他消失不见。他在芬布尔之冬骤降的夜色之中窥见光明神远去的灵船，他发出大笑，震动的胸腔涌现温暖的快意，他变成翻腾的野火一路烧灼直至铁木森林的边缘。手握魔法的女巫含笑看着他，烈火中重生的古尔薇格收留了他。他本人就这样逃过了永罚，他躺在铁木森林的中央，他向古尔薇格宣布，他将沉睡直至阿萨的白日和金光都湮灭的第一个时刻。Hveðrungr躲藏在了鲁萨拉的大殿、藏在了Thor神威的庇荫之下，被众神捉住并且审判的只有Loptr，而弗丽嘉面对她的小儿子亦不曾仁慈。

 

毒蛇损毁了Loptr的脸庞，锁链捆缚住Loptr的全身，西格恩的温柔似乎让他更加难受，他的发情期要到了。丛林之中，古尔薇格俯身嗅闻到陌生的味道，她掩着口鼻布下魔法而后离开，Loki惊怒于发情带来的热潮，他也不得不醒来了。他感到脸上的疼痛，感受到大地的颤抖，他知道、他听见了、他熟识那个魔法，那是他旧时常在金宫之中、在毕尔斯基尔尼尔使用的魔法，除了Thor、除了他的Alpha没有人能看见他、闻见他的魔法。他开始发汗，绿色的披风被他解开铺在身下，他知道这次的发情必须他独自解决，Thor不会找到他、他也不能让Thor找到他。

他看见一片陆离光怪的梦境，就好像他已陷入吉欧尔河那冰凉的河水。诺尔德的渔网在湍激的水流中将Loptr捞起甩在岸边的草地，将他拾起的人却不是诺尔德。离开水的鲑鱼摆动着鱼鳍和尾巴艰难地喘息，Loki用双手掐住了自己的脖子，他的脖颈蔓上粉红的色彩，他拼命起伏的胸膛丝毫不能让他汲取到足够的氧分，他就要喘不过气来。一只温暖的手掌握住了Loptr的鳞片，阴沉的灰铁驱赶走Loki的魔法，被迫结束变形的Loptr赤身裸体躺在一旁，Thor湛蓝色的双眼凝视着他，米奥尔尼尔被反手置放在Loptr的胸膛。Loki在一瞬间就明白发生了什么，他的双眼中犹有惊惧在打转，下一秒他觉察到身上那一双手的触抚，带着他最熟悉的味道和热度，掌间的厚茧摩挲他的皮肤，他在一团温暖的篝火旁颤栗，可分明Thor不在他的身边。他尚不能收回魔法，因为Thor不会放任Loptr从他的眼皮底下逃走，而Loki也不会愚蠢到妄想躲开米奥尔尼尔的钳制。Thor的触碰几欲将Loptr点燃，他的面颊显出潮红，他睁大翠绿的双眼，体内有什么在游窜，那是他的魔力被水浸得透湿，它们好像被河水转变成另一种奇妙的元素，在他的血管中肆意地奔走，流经肺腑和心脏，统统聚向下腹那一处。Loptr瞪视着Thor：“你已经抓到我，你可以回去领功了。”Thor摇了摇头，披散的金发中编织上的黑色的一缕格外醒目，他取下压缚着Loptr的米奥尔尼尔放到了一边，他说：“Loki，我会把你带回去，但不是现在。”他低头嗅闻Loptr的脖颈，吞了吞口水，诚恳的低语中却透着犹豫：“至少、至少在你发情期结束之后。让我帮帮你，Loki。”Loptr没有拒绝，事实上，他也没办法拒绝，他的前端开始泌出透明的液体，连带着后面的两个穴里都在生出隐秘的痛痒，他的指尖扣进身下潮湿松软的土地，他觉得他就要被自己漫空弥漫的信息素熏昏了头脑。那是薄荷的味道，草叶的浓香把Loptr逼出了眼泪。

 

森林中的Loki闭上眼睛，将燃烧的火光隔绝在自己的世界之外，他看到Loptr所看到的，看到Thor的关切，他细白的手指抚上自己挺立的阴茎，他咬住嘴唇将苦涩的羞愤咽回。他尚不曾分开他腿间那道缝隙，但那里面滑腻的体液正在汩汩而出，冲破了两片闭合的软肉沿着股缝滑向后面。他夹紧了颤抖的双腿，空余出的一只手挤压着酸胀的小腹，另一只手抓着自己坚硬充血的阴茎，似乎想将那些快要流出的渴望挤回身体之内。他好受了不少，连Loptr的眼泪都已止住，Thor的影子将他覆住，可是在这永夜之中，Loptr模糊的双眼隔着泪水，他看不见Thor的影子。艰难的环顾只能让他在Thor明亮的蓝眼睛中看见自己，自己荒淫的迷乱的模样。Loki在高潮来临前扼紧了自己的顶端，那个不断张合的小孔又不得不缩紧，Loki无声地喘息，憋深了颜色的下体仍然肿胀，快感终止的那个瞬间，他的前后双穴又将难耐的欲望送上他的眼前。他听不见金鸡的尖啼、听不见狼群的呜嗥，他的脑中爆裂出彩色的烟火，他忽然就捂住了自己滚烫的腺体，香味小了大半，他清醒了过来。

Thor正在给予他亲吻，被信息素包裹着的Loptr意识昏沉，那麦酒的香气一点点安抚了他的Omega。他拧动他的乳珠、舔弄他的肚皮，Loptr抱着Thor的脑袋挺胸，将自己向上、送到离Thor更近的地方。Thor向下揉搓Loptr的阴茎，却在之下摸到了满手的黏滑，Loptr发出一声惊喘，用手臂遮住自己的眼睛不去看他，但是Thor健硕的肩膀却在他的眼前挥之不去。我不应该让他标记我，他想，但是他的懊悔只存在了短短一瞬间，Thor低下头去吻了一下Loptr的顶端，然后他的思绪就铮然而断。恍惚之中有更多纷杂的想法扭成了线团，而他已经无力去寻找始末。现在Loki才真正触摸到他的雌穴，在一片泥泞之中，他苍白的指尖陷入迷人的粉色，他分开湿软的薄肉，沾染上那些透明的液体，他的眼睫潮湿。他举起手来对着火光照亮的那一方隅角细细地审看，直到它从温热变得冰凉，他将自己的指尖含入口中。淡淡的咸腥味并没有让他感到不适，他贪婪地舔舐着、吞食着，扭动的腰身带动着下身摇晃，他了无声息、但内心中却有他最振聋发聩的嘶嚎，他的身体在说还不够、他的心在说——占有我。他扬起形状好看的脖子，喉中发出一些模糊的气音，他的意识越过了黑暗的天空，像云朵那样漫游起来。

 

他的思绪回到了金色的仙宫，在早些年里，毕尔斯基尔尼尔的五百四十间房全部都是他的居所，而Thor则会在夜里准确地找寻到他的所在——他循着Loki的薄荷味直直奔赴房间的门口，隔着厚重的大门闻到里面愈发浓厚的甜香、听见若有若无的呻吟。他不知道打开门迎接他的到底是弟弟赤裸的身体还是恶作剧的微笑——但是结果总是一样的，他的Omega必然会被他服服帖帖地压在身下狠狠地欺负一顿，失去力气的小孩骋出的口舌之快也变成了细微的哼声。Thor毫不介意，所以此刻，他的血液逆涌、阴茎怒胀，却被白日里被Loki精心扣上的铠甲束缚在内，他尴尬地压了压银甲的下摆推开大门。Loki躺在繁复的被褥之上，手里握着自己的匕首，试图在掌心割划出淋漓的血痕，他秾翠的眼中早已积满了水汽，只留给Thor一点原初的欲望闪烁在其间，他打了个响指，Thor的衣甲尽数卸走，他向Thor伸出那只滴血的手发出无声的邀请。Thor扣握住Loki形状优美的手腕低身亲吻，Loki的味道在血液中流动和溢出，他把Loki手中的匕首夺下扔在一边，却不忘在自己的掌心也划上一刀。他将自己的手掌紧贴Loki的，交融的信息素在Loki的血管中带过暖意，他绷紧的腰背终于塌软下来。Thor吮去Loki掌心的血，沿着那些纵横交错的纹路一直吻到了指尖，Loki的鼻音中懒懒地带出了几个字，他伸长了腿勾住Thor的腰把他带向自己。哥哥，帮帮我，他说；他抽出手来捧住Thor的脸颊，在他的脸上抹开一片浅淡的红；他仰起头来与Thor接吻，他在Thor的眼中看见自己的影子。Thor进入了他，缓缓地，他把自己埋进一片温热的境地，强硬地撑开那些紧缩着的肉壁，深重地捣弄着柔软的通道。情动的Loki引着他走向蜿蜒而又无尽的欲壑，阿斯加德的大王子尚未封王，但他早已拥有属于他的领地、他是此处唯一的主宰。Thor在Loki的生殖腔里成结，膨大的顶端被窄小的腔口抵住，那一圈敏感的软肉吸附着Thor，不断地缠绕裹挟，Thor扣住他的腰将他牢牢地钉在自己身下，小幅度的晃动也让Loki的腰腹猛烈的颤抖，Loki把红透的脸孔埋在Thor的颈窝不住地呜咽，他被刺激的腔口无法放开，Thor也乐于待在里面。他的肉体过于坦诚，Thor便在此刻拨开他的头发再次咬破早已标记的腺体。他只记得麻木的快感几乎将他杀死，他分不清虚实、分不清梦境，他甚至不知道自己是否因为过分的舒爽昏过去，反正当他清醒过来的时候，Thor仍含笑望着他。

Loki惊醒过来，但是方才的回忆丝毫不曾慷慨地予他疏解，他恍惚还觉察到Thor的体肤，温热的健美的皮肉紧贴着他的，他的小腹烧着了一团火，分三路激烈地想要冲出体外，身下的披风泅湿成了更深的颜色，收缩的肌肉挤出的体液却不绝，Loki咬住嘴唇，终于将手指滑进足够温软的阴道。

 

Loptr的哭泣是从Thor舔上他的阴唇时开始的。Thor的舌尖勾起，浅浅地刺入Loptr流水的洞口，他埋首在Loptr的腿间，认真地取悦着他，金色的胡须也沾染上水色，Loptr伸出双手抱住了Thor的头颅。他修长的双腿被打开、被弯折，绷直的小腿搭在了Thor的肩膀之上，他无法说话，因为Loki此时正沉浮在欲海的巨浪间无暇开口。Thor尝到他熟悉的味道，Loptr露出难耐的表情，艰难地挺起腰来试图让Thor深入，他用双手拉扯自己腿根的软肉将尚未合拢的入口分得更开。Thor的眼中清明不再，在爱欲面前，所有的愤怒都终止，神后倾力也没能保住的光明神成了一个笑话，变质的怒火烧进了血肉，沿着骨髓蔓延到尾椎，磊落又正直的雷神只留下冲动的肉体对着他的弟弟垂涎。

于是、于是他不再忍耐，他扶住自己胀痛的阴茎一点点撑开Loptr的雌穴，Loptr这才好像活了过来。他扒住Thor的小臂只发出不完整的音节，他的整个下体都留下红印，被短硬的金色毛发摩擦的阴蒂翘着，他在Thor撞来的时候不断向后躲闪，可Thor钳制着他让他不能得逞，在他剧烈的扭动中也快速地撞上了生殖腔的大门。他有些痛，胡乱地踢向Thor，Thor好像明白了他的意思，于是退了出来转而开拓他的后穴。其实无需开拓，Loptr后穴淌的水足够Thor顺利地进入。

Loki两根手指并排在阴道里摸索，但是深处那些若有若无的酸麻总让他加快速度，他的手上满是滑腻，他知道那源自吉欧尔河边的Loptr，正当他毫无顾忌地大敞着双腿享受生殖腔逐渐被撞开的感觉的时候，那种感觉却忽然停止了。他被狠狠地摔下极乐云端，气得对着一片黑暗的寂静破口大骂，他费力想要把手指塞得更深、想要去触碰那微微张开却无措的生殖腔口，但是后穴被打开的感觉同时开启。他痛极了，但是事实上，他分不清那是痛感还是生殖腔得不到满足的抗议，他环顾四周找寻有没有什么可以让他塞进去的东西，但是没有，古尔薇格贴心地为他收拾好了周围的一切。他轻易地揉开了自己的后穴，他的双手以一个奇怪的姿势一前一后插在身体里，而兴奋的阴茎被拨到一边，孤零零地贴着肚皮，吐出的水液在他的肚子上留下光滑又晶亮的痕迹。

尽管Thor知道Loptr已经做好了迎接他的准备，他还是小心而又缓慢地插进这个今夜还没有使用过的地方。湿润的开口被Thor饱满的龟头打开，Loptr很快就接受了它，只进入找。一小部分的大家伙往里挪动得极慢，却又突然得令人发指，Thor就这样一点一点蚕食着Loptr的理智。他苍白的皮肤隐隐显出蓝色。Loptr跟着Thor的节奏战栗，在Thor擦过他体内腺体的时候夹紧了腿，而这也让Thor猝不及防进得更深。Thor取下Loptr搭在他肩上的双腿、按住他的腿根将他彻底打开，他看向Loptr的眼神之中只剩下灼灼逼人的欲念，他好像终于发力，调整着角度不断顶弄Loptr腺体周围的地方，Loptr连尖叫都发不出，只有一声冗长的低吟——然后他消失了，Loki魔法制造出的幻影被魔法的主人收回了体内。Loki的大腿抽搐，他第三次濒临迸发的边缘而没有得到它，他甚至没有力气去骂。他的前后双穴都已被打开留下些微的缝隙，饥渴的穴肉互相绞紧聊以慰藉，收回Loptr、失去意识的短暂瞬间他抽出了手，他的胳膊也酸痛。

他变蓝了。

 

Thor的脸色阴沉，毕竟任谁在做爱到一半的时候消失不见对方都不会好受、毕竟Loki也的确曾经干过这样的事。Thor挥舞起神锤细细地感知，他在Hveðrungr的梦境中找到了他，然后他英俊的脸上生出冷笑，他直飞鲁萨拉的大殿。

他抵达的时候Hveðrungr正躺在神台之下、躺在碎乱的神像之间、双腿高高翘起，口中吐露挑衅的浑言，沉沉的夜色中，他的双眼中有唯一的亮光，他将那些光亮掩在低垂的眼睫之下，他抚摸着自己的胸口和腿间，但是他不比Loptr，连后颈散发出来的香味都要浅淡得多。Thor皱着眉嗅闻Hveðrungr的全身，从脖颈一直到小腿，他在他的胸口留下浅浅的齿痕，好在Hveðrungr尚且配合，于是他便抽出空来思考如果这也是他弟弟的幻影，他在找到Loki本人以后将如何惩戒他。

Loki翻过身来趴伏，他也不知道自己为何会做出如此愚蠢的决定，如果他有一瞬间曾经预感到Hveðrungr并不能缠住Thor、Thor必将找到他自己，那么他一定不会这么做。他舒展了全身，露出汗湿的腰窝，连臀瓣都不再僵硬。他前倾着支撑身体，他不至于跌倒，但是他也无法触碰自己的下身，他痒，那是从身体的深处缓缓流淌而出的痛苦，令他无能为力的情潮转而开始围困住他的心脏，他的情感此刻却比欲念更甚、那些情爱横冲直撞变成了煎熬，却被肉体锁住。他想要挣脱，他想要Thor为他的魂灵打开一寸开口，让他那蓬勃的爱和欲望有倾泻而出的对象——无疑他爱着Thor，正好Thor也爱着他，他们天设地造且意志坚定，即将到来的黄昏也无法泯灭他的爱意。但是他又恨着Thor，那深重的恨意与爱意相伴，他无法令自己不恨Thor，他夺走了本应平等属于他们二人的一切，但Thor又以另一种方式与他同享荣耀和地位。他一声比一声好似泣诉地呼唤着Thor，但是Thor尚没有听见Loki的呼告。

Thor的预感成了真。Hveðrungr亦不是他弟弟的本尊，就算在这方面迟钝如Thor他也终于发现，身下人可怜的阴茎只能吐出稀薄的清液，无论他施与多大的刺激，他都不能达到高潮，Thor觉得奇怪，因为Loki一向并非如此；Hveðrungr又不曾开口，Thor不相信他的弟弟可以保持缄默这么长时间。最主要的是——和Loptr一样，Hveðrungr也在一瞬间消失，Thor只来得及抓住他的一片衣角，米奥尔尼尔带着他腾空而起，Hveðrungr回归Loki身上的那一刻Thor也到达了。

麦酒味的信息素在魔法制造的密闭空间里荡漾来，Loki猛地睁开了眼睛。他恐慌、他惊惶，他被骤然到来的浓烈的味道刺激得双目赤红，Thor到来的那一瞬间他仍然在喊着Thor的名字，他的羞耻把他从甜蜜的痛苦中拽出，他即将迎接的是Thor的盛怒，滚滚的雷鸣从天边追逐而至，他的哭叫就在惊喘之余。他完蛋了。

“哥哥、哥哥，救救我——”他尚且裹着披风——在看到Thor第一瞬间，他将披风胡乱地披在了身体之上，他爬出几步抱住了Thor的双膝，抬起哭红的双眼哀求。Thor来了，他终于不用分出心神控制幻影、他终于不用因为幻影被操而生出多重的快感、他终于可以达到高潮。他的理智被烧干，他舔舔自己干涩的嘴唇，觉得自己毕生的水分都在这个时日消耗殆尽。Thor望着他，蔚蓝色的眼瞳中开始有冰蓝色的电光闪动，他伸手抱住Loki赤裸的身体，Loki就顺势挂在了他的身上。他在Thor的腰腹上蹭动自己的下身，红肿的阴茎每一下都被挤出一点浓白的精液、他的阴囊终于不再胀疼，他的雌穴的春潮又开始新一轮的泛滥、略略敞开的穴口之中又有水液不断地滴淌，他的后穴却没有得到安抚；他的双臂抱紧了Thor，自己向后坐上了Thor的手掌，他将Thor的手指吞进温暖的肠道，他晃动着窄瘦的腰胯，用Thor的手指操着自己。他的肠道迫不及待地咬住Thor的手指，Thor就面无表情地站着，任他用自己的手在湿软滚烫的后穴里搅动。不够快、不够深，尽管他的后穴滚烫，尽管他的汁液随着每一次的进出溅满了Thor的臂膀，他才发现他并不能靠自己被操到彻底高潮的舒爽，他的阴茎长时间地射精好像已经将他为这次发情期储下的精液全部用完，他的前端被挤得只剩下麻木，他后知后觉地终于想起了自己无辜的深绿色披风和它上面交错斑驳的水痕精斑，发誓这是自己最后一次在披风上面做这种事——如果再有，也一定是Thor的——然后他怔了神，他震惊于自己这时候还能想到“下次”、在末日黄昏汹汹而来的时刻——他的阴蒂已经被摩挲到疼痛，他又被该死的欲望掉在了半空，上也不是下也不是。他早已脱力，但他努力地借用Thor的手指刺探到那个可以让他快活的腺体，他动作的幅度愈来愈小、动作愈来愈慢，但是他又急不可耐地想要高潮，他不敢看Thor，只将脸贴紧Thor的胸膛低声呜咽，他没力气了。在他的双腿渐渐松开、整个人差点从Thor身上摔下去的时候，Thor及时揽住了他。Thor将他翻过身来背对自己，腾出一只手搂着Loki窄瘦的腰，他悬空的指尖缠绕上丝丝缕缕的电光，那冰蓝色的火花映亮这黯淡的森林，他俯身用鼻尖拨开了Loki颈后的长发亲吻弟弟的腺体。伤痕累累、布满牙印的腺体仍然不知羞耻地散发出浓烈的甜香，Loki在他的亲吻中扬起脖颈剧烈地喘息。Loki半闭着眼，翠绿眼瞳中长留的诡光被泪水冲淡，他张开口唇将每一次吐息拉长，缓慢地逐渐将自己置于窒息的境地；他在Thor健硕的臂膀中无法挺直腰背，但是一步步攀上他的情欲不接受他的屈服，它在Loki的身上打转，他觉得自己下一秒钟就要死去。Thor叹了一口气，最终还是决定将刚才的怒火放置一旁，待到审判结束再来算账。他伸手握住Loki吐不出东西但仍然挺立的阴茎，他将自己戳进Loki的体内，他的指尖带上了电，不时地点触在Loki张开的铃口，他在整根地抽出时来光顾无人照料的后穴，那些被带出的液体混在了一起分不清来源，它们被Thor胡乱地抹开，Loki被Thor粗暴地捂住了嘴，这下他连叫喊都发不出，Thor的手上有Loki的味道。他在急喘之间抽空，伸出舌头讨好地在Thor的手掌上落下细碎的亲吻，他散乱的头发湿漉漉的遮盖住他低垂的头颅。他终于又临近满足，可现在他的脑子里全是关于黄昏的惊惶，就好似他对此全然未知，他想到他的哥哥和情人也最终将在黄昏中殒命，而他自己从身到心都早已在死生的裂隙之间徘徊，瓦尔哈拉永远都不会收留他、冥界海姆却又将他拒之门外，他的痛苦又包围了他。他向后、向Thor的方向靠来，却又被每次的顶弄逼得向前，Thor让手中电光缠绕上Loki予他最后一击，自己则奋力地撞在Loki后穴中的腺体周围。Loki在哭泣中挤出尖叫，他的前端仍然不再射精，但是Thor给他的电击却让他无法忍耐，他喷出淡色的液体，失禁的羞耻让他口中喃喃：“我恨你、我恨你，Thor，我不要再见到你，带着你的米奥尔尼尔去死吧！”剧烈收缩的肠道让Thor也濒临成结，然后、然后他退了出来，他就着逐渐膨大的顶端操进了Loki的阴道，强硬地冲破那微张的腔口的阻挠，在Loki的生殖腔里成结。Loki整个人被操开、被撑满，生殖腔里泻出温热的水液，挤在了Thor的结周围，Thor抱住他予他安抚和亲吻，结退去了，Thor退了出去，而Loki大开的洞口便淌出方才留在生殖腔里的混合液。他连哭叫的力气也没有，第一波情潮过去了，他只需要昏沉睡去和等待。

 

Thor在Loki的发情期结束后才离开，他选择步行，他回到阿斯加德的时候正好是他离开的第九天，诸神的黄昏已然攀上了阿萨的神园，而命运就会在这个时候将他们一同带走。


End file.
